fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chickens
Chickens is a Free-to-Play Artillery Strategy game based off the'' Worms'' series created by Gearworks Gaming for the Hybrid Δ and PC. The game revolves an unending war between Chickens as they use Revolvers, Firework Launchers and Cluster Bombs to blow each other apart. Plot The farm is a peaceful place, with horse frolicking, sheep being sheared by underpaid farmers and where cows endanger the grass population. As anybody knows, peace never lasts forever and after one of the farmers takes the eggs from the Chickens' nest, hilarity ensues as each blames each other for taking the Eggs away and thus, the events of Chickens begin. Gameplay The Menu The Menu is the game's main hub and contains various different areas which the player can visit once the player has created a profile for the game: *'Hall of Fame' - Displays the player's achievements, gives a general look on the players EXP and Level, shows the player's record, ect. *'Weapons Market '- The Weapons Market is an area where the player can buy items to use in battle. There are several different types of weapon families. (Which are different weaponry types, for example: Rocket Launchers, Grenades, ect.) The Weapons Market has all the base weapons from each family and those which you have researched at the Lab. Should the player buy a weapon, it will be transferred straight to their inventory. *'Lab' - The Lab is one of the most important places the player can visit alongside the Weapons Market. In the lab, the Player can research new weapons for different weapon families. Generally, most research is based around making better versions of the previous weapons however, there may be different paths for the player to research. One example of this would be when you research upon the final basic Bazooka, where you are prompted to choose between the Firework Launcher or the Airstrike. Research takes time and requires the player to be above a certain level, however it can be speeded up or can be researched below the minimum level using CluckBux, the premium currency used ingame. When the Lab finishes researching upon a Weapon, the new Weapon is added alongside the old one in the Weapons Market for a higher price. *'Base Office '- The Base Office is an area where you are able to customize your team's appearance by buying Clothes from a menu in the Base Office and can manage things such as the Team Emblem and name. *'Battlefield' - The Battlefield is where the main battles occour and where the Player can battle alongside other users. The player can either use the Quickplay feature, which brings them to a server that is not full and generally has the lowest latency, or the player can choose a server themselves. Players can also host servers by using the "Create Server" feature. The Host has the ability to choose the server name, maximum amount of players, permissions, gameplay options and the Map which the players will battle on. *'Stage Creator' - The Stage Creator is an area where the player can create, modify and publish their custom stages. The Stage Creator has a Paint and Erase button, to paint or erase the terrain. The Stage Creator also has an environment chooser, which chooses the object sets, backgrounds and terrain type. You can use an object from the object set tab by dragging the object onto the map. The player can also do other things, such as generate random formations in the ground and mirror what they draw. If the player is finished, they can save it onto their computer or upload it on to the Stage Creator server, where they can use it for their multiplayer game. In Battle During the battle, the player waits for his turn to come to one of his Chickens. Once the player is chosen for the turn, he/she can be able to move their chicken around with the WASD keys. When ready, the player can select a weapon which is in their inventory and use it against their opponents. Once the player has used their weapon or the timer has run out, the turn will go to the next person. There is also a battle timer, which times how long the battle is until the end or until Sudden Death. In the basic battle mode, the Player with the last Chicken standing will win the match. Should Sudden Death occour, each player will be given a single unit of health and must kill the enemy as fast as possible. Once a player has won a battle, they will be awarded EXP, which will contribute to their level. CluckBux Cluckbux are the game's premium currency, used to buy special weaponry, clothing and accesories such as hats and to speed up the process of Research. CluckBux can be earned by: *Directly spending money on CluckBux from the menu. *Earning CluckBux from leveling up. *Doing Surveys to earn CluckBux. Cluckbux can then be used to: *Buy premium clothing and accesories from the Base Office. *Buy Super-Weapons, which are the final stages of a weapon, from the store. *Speed up research times. *Buy new environments for your maps. Campaign Mode Campaign Mode is a single-player mode where the Player must complete certain objectives and face off with NPC Chickens. The Campaign Mode has no plot and generally just contains missions with random objectives. Currently, there are seven Campaign missions, with more to come with updates. Weapons This link will direct you to the weapons page. Achievements Reception Cobweb described the game to be "the most original game we've had in forever" ''and commended the trailer. Pika Productions were impressed by the large amount of ingame weaponry which could be found and the game overall, mostly with the other features ingame and the trailer. Updates The Fandemonium Update - 27.9.12 The Fandemonium Update was an update released to promote both Chickens itself and Fandemonium 2. The update featured a new "Tournament Elimination" mode, where within 3 turns, those who have caused the least damage are eliminated from the game, in illusion to Fandemonium's tournament-style system. Several new maps official maps were added such as ''The Waterfall and new costumes were added in the update which could be unlocked through achievements. The (Belated) Christmas Update - 5.4.13 The (Belated) Christmas Update was an update which was "meant to correlate with christmas but didn't make the cut" and has been instead released four months later. The update adds several new weapons such as the Ornamental Bomber and the Frost-Gun alongside new achievements. Gallery BombChickens.png|An image of the Daddynade weapon. Videos Category:Strategy Games Category:Artillery Games Category:Chickens Articles Category:Gearworks Gaming Category:DisturbedCrow's Articles Category:Rated 7 Games Category:2012